


I've Got Your Back

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Galra Mini Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They take a moment to check on wounds.





	I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryki/gifts).



> Created for the [Galra Mini Exchange](https://galraweek.tumblr.com/post/162317431304/galra-mini-exchange)!

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Fix You_ by Coldplay.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/164098503916/galraweeks-mini-exchange-gift-for-spibat-d)


End file.
